Maia Cain and the Slightly Cliché Battle of Good and Evil
by Ivy000
Summary: Magic runs in the Edgely family. Everyone knows this. When, despite Valkyrie's best efforts, Alice starts experimenting with magic, how will the magical world react to a new Cain on the scene? Magical world, meet Maia Cain. (AU, Fletchyrie)


_**This is an AU fic! Some differences: No remnants (Tanith was saved), Kenspeckle is alive, Alice and Stephanie are only a couple years apart, no Lord Vile, there is Ghanith and Fletchyrie, who never broke up, and there is another teleporter. There are probably more too. The time periods are a little messed up... oh well. Let's just get on with the story, k?**_

Alice yawned and rolled out of bed, her feet touching the soft woolen carpet. She padded over to her wardrobe, where she pulled out a black sweater, green t-shirt, and black jeans. Her favorite color was black, but green was a close second.

Alice pulled the clothes on and popped in her contacts, then opened her door and walked downstairs. Her dad was wandering around, her mom was making coffee, and her big sister, Stephanie, was sitting down and eating breakfast. She frowned at the sight. Stephanie sure was a mystery. Her normal self sometimes, but a shell others. It was strange. Very strange.

Shrugging, she ate her cereal.

" I want coffee." Said Desmond.

"That's what I'm making." Replied Melissa.

"Oh."

"What did you think I was making?"

"I don't know, juice?"

"Why would I be making juice in the coffee maker?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Melissa laughed, and Alice giggled. Stephanie let out a laugh, but it wasn't very convincing. Alice could tell. She knew her sister, and that... Thing... Wasn't her. She resolved to find out though.

She went upstairs, but instead of heading to her room, she went to Stephanie's. Once inside, she met with an alarming sight.

Stephanie talking to Stephanie.

She reeled back, but slipped and fell with a thump on the carpet. Stephanie 1 turned around.

"Alice!" She gasped. I waved.

"Um, hi?"

Stephanie ran over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" I stand up, testing my limbs.

"Yeah. But why were you talking to a mirror copy of yourself?" I studied her. She seemed only a little older than me, although she was a LOT older than me. She lived in Gordon's house, but hung around at home.

Stephanie took a deep sigh.

"I never wanted to tell you this, but it looks like I have to."

"Alice, I'm a sorceress. There is magic in this world."

Stephanie proceeded to tell Alice everything. Her adventures, taken name, magic, Skulduggery, Fletcher... The real deal. Alice's eyes opened a little wider with each detail, until they nearly popped out of their sockets with wideness. She gasped at the very end, when Stephanie said her chosen name: Valkyrie Cain.

"Maia Cain." Said Alice, loudly and proudly.

"What?"

"That's my chosen name. Maia Cain."

Stephanie shook her head.

"Alice, there's no guarantee you can do magic."

Alice concentrated hard. Then, she disappeared.

Valkyrie immediately started panicing until Maia reappeared with a pop.

"You know your boyfriend, Fletcher, the one you said can teleport? I can too. I think."

Valkyrie stared as Maia proceeded to teleport around her, popping in and out of sight. She sighed.

"Guess I'll call Fletcher. He can be your mentor. Oh, and Maia?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you sure about Cain?"

"Of course. We're sisters, and this doesn't change a thing about that."

Valkyrie smiled, then pulled out her phone.

"Fletcher? Yeah, come over. You're not the last teleporter anymore."

She snapped the phone shut. A second later, a boy with spiky hair appeared next to her.

"Hey, Valkyrie. Is this your sister Alice?"

Maia stepped forward.

"Maia Cain, at your service." Fletcher shook her hand and glanced at Valkyrie.

"Cain?"

"She is my sister. Hey, Maia, how'd you come up with that name?"

Maia shrugged.

"It means Warrior."

Valkyrie gave Fletcher a pointed look. He shrugged.

"Get her reflection and send it to school, now come on!"

"My reflection?" Asked Maia. Valkyrie pulled her into her room, and they showed her the reflection.

Maia smiled, then held hands with Fletcher. Fletcher and Valkrie grabbed hands and they teleported.

When they arrived, they were at a cinema. A group of people stood around. Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low were holding hands, Skulduggery Pleasant was chatting with Echo Gordon, and China Sorrows was talking to Kenspeckle Grouse. Clarabelle was off in a corner with Scrapegrace and Thrasher, who were there for some unknown reason.

Maia was introduced to everybody fairly quickly, and Skulduggery struck a conversation with her.

"Hi." She said, a little nervously.

"Hello. So you're a teleporter?"

"Yes, what are you?"

"An advanced Elemental. By the way, I suggest getting another type of magic to. That way you have something to defend yourself with."

"Necromancy!" Shouted Maia, very loudly. Everybody turned and looked at her.

"I'm Diane Luna. I can teach you." Said a young girl, about Valkyrie's age.


End file.
